loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Interstate2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to Love Interest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maid Marian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DisneyVillain (Talk) 23:12, December 1, 2011 You've been doing an awesome job adding stuff to Love Interest Wiki. thank you so much Congratulations, you have become the very first administrator for the Love Interest Wiki. DisneyVillain 07:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Please add pics to pages you create. Failure to do so and you will lose your administration priviledges. DisneyVillain 16:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Jack and the Beanstalk I'm not sure if Ondine would be considered a damsel in distress, at least not in normal terms. It's true she is in distress, but she's actually the one who does the rescuing. I would put her in the driving force category for Jack. She's not the only motivation for him to end the curse on his family but she spurs him on to start the quest. Now, if they really wanted to amp up the tension in the movie, they would have made her a real damsel in distress (guess Siggy didn't take Evil 101) in the end but that's a whole different topic. Celera65 03:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Celera65 Please add more information I finally saw your Cappy page and I gotta say I am not impressed. You need to add a lot more information than her being the love interest of Rodney, what movie she is in and who voiced her. I shall give it it an Article under Construction, but if you do not add any more information within a week, it shall be deleted.DisneyVillain 18:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Okay, if someone else adds to it by August 30th, I shall let it survive. If not, I have to delete it. For the future though, if you've never seen the movie, there are other ways to obtain information. For instance I have never seen either of the two animated Titanic films (Yes they do exist), but I got my information from both Wikipedia and the Nostalgia Critic. DisneyVillain 18:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain. Yeah, it is kind of a stupid rule, so I changed it. It's just that I like to see users make some effort to their pages. But yeah, you're right it is kind of stupid. DisneyVillain 02:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Your blog I wrote my opinion in your blog, between who should be the love interest, Henry or Fern. Be sure to check it when you have time.DisneyVillain (talk) 13:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Plagiarism warning number 1 I saw your Jovie wiki and I do know what plagiarism looks like (That 1 is a dead giveaway). So this is your first warning and your administrator status is now gone. If I see you plagiarise again, you will receive a one-month ban. DisneyVillain (talk) 19:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Answers The Primary Character Love Interest category was removed for frequent abuse and as for Wreck-it-Ralph, I have yet to see it, though as it is not a live-action movie about video games (The Wizard sucks and I refuse to watch Level-Up) I am interested in seeing it. DisneyVillain (talk) 23:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Thomas O'Malley Are you sure that Thomas O'Malley is the main protagonist. I don't mean to be rude if you are offended, but I'm still pretty sure it's Duchess. She is in it more than Thomas. And I don't see how him being important in the final battle, and being adopted makes him the true protagonist. Statue-of-liberty 00:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) : I guess I can buy that, But your not saying that I was wrong for adding the Thomas O'Malley page, and Duchess is the real love interest, are you? Statue-of-liberty 03:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Blog 2 I can see the trouble you have woth Zoycite and Malachite. It is a tough choice but I will go with Zoycite for the following reasons: #Malachite is the general of Queen Beryl's army as well as her most powerful henchman. #Zoycite is the third to die and Malachite was the last. #Zoycite's death made Malachite evn more dangerous. So go with Zoycite. DisneyVillain (talk) 17:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillian Doing a good Job I have renewed your administrator status because of your hard work.DisneyVillain (talk) 14:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Yin268 (talk)Yin268 thanks Molly/Nephlite! Who's the Love Interest? This one is very difficult! Hmm, I would choose Nephlite because after some time, Molly starts seeing Melvin. Plus Molly appeared in more episodes after Nephlite's death, though Molly became more of a background character. DisneyVillain (talk) 18:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Sailor Moon category This wiki does not use categories for one specific show. Because of that your administration status is once again removed. DisneyVillain (talk) 20:56, April 9, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain TheSitcomLover When TheSitcomLover posted his/her wiki on Villains Wiki, he/she received a ton of hate that got him/her blocked. I blocked you early because I did not want you to receive hate. I panicked.DisneyVillain (talk) 23:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Umm I never watched it so I really don't know. DisneyVillain (talk) 17:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Naw.... but!!!! I actually think love triangle is enough for that. But, maybe we should give it a trial run to see how it goes. DisneyVillain (talk) 01:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain I'll allow it The Biblical love interest will be welcome to the wiki. DisneyVillain (talk) 18:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain You mean A love interest who is technically already married but still loved by another? I never actually came up with a name for that. DisneyVillain (talk) 22:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Would there be new photos for this wiki and would there also be new articles for this wiki if they are love interests? If there is, let me know. The other articles that don't have photos have no photos. Can you find any new photos for this wiki including the articles without the photos? Sorry about that. I hope you're not upset. Can you please take care of all the photos on this wiki that I have made in the past? Since DisneyVillain has left this wiki, can you please find new photos for the articles that don't have photos on this wiki? Can you also add new photos for Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and Android 18 such as Render_Dragon_Ball_Chi-Chi.png as Chi-Chi's main photo for the Chi-Chi article, Bulma_fumando.png for the Bulma article, Videl_Corte_de_pelo.png for the Videl article and Androide18_Trans.png for the Android 18 article? Can you please also add a photo of Laney Penn from Grojband for the Laney Penn article on this wiki? Can you please also find photos for Katherine Hillard, Cestria, Ashley Hammond, Zhane, Kendrix Morgan, Jen Scotts, Taylor Earhardt, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Ally Samuels, Madison Rocca, Ronny Robinson, Lily Chilman, Summer Landsdown, Emily (Power Rangers), Mia Wantabe, Gia Moran and Emma Goodall on this wiki and can you also add a photo of the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio for the Blue Fairy article on this wiki? Some of the articles have no image and can you please do that? 01:58, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Ah, hello, I'm Yuri and I just need to ask a few questions about the wiki. I am a little confused about the purpose of this Wiki. There's no "Parent Page" that tells you the purpose of the Wiki and this Wiki's format isn't like any of the other Wiki's I've seen, so I thought I would ask someone what this is about before just looking at a bunch of pages here and hoping I don't get the wrong idea. I was going to ask DisneyVillian, but for some reason it said that he was blocked. Thanks! Yuri (talk) 02:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC)Yuri I found the Wiki Navigation page, so I understand now. Hahaha I don't know why I couldn't find it before. Sorry about the confusion before Yuri (talk) 03:01, May 25, 2014 (UTC)Yuri